1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back massagers and more particularly pertains to a new massaging bedrest cushion for providing a vibrating back massage as well as other conveniences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back massagers is known in the prior art. More specifically, back massagers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art back massagers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,064 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,739 to Wahl; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 354,876 to Pace; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,848 to Grinnell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,135 to Forcier et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,543 to Feldman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new massaging bedrest cushion. The inventive device includes a back portion having a contoured forward surface and a planar rear surface. The back portion includes a padded interior. The back portion has recesses formed in lower outer edges thereof. A plurality of vibrating transducers are disposed within the padded interior of the back portion. The transducers has an electrical cord extending outwardly therefrom for coupling with a standard electrical outlet. A first armrest is pivotally coupled with one of the recesses of the back portion. A second armrest is pivotally coupled with one of the recesses opposed from the first armrest. A control panel is disposed within an interior surface of the second armrest. The control panel is in electrical communication with the vibrating transducers.
In these respects, the massaging bedrest cushion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a vibrating back massage as well as other conveniences.